Katrina Lena Song
Personality She is Nice History Aristaeus Met Allison at the Park, he tell Allison that he is Aristaeus god of Hunting. They fell in love, and went to Billy's house. About 3 months after Allison give birth to Katrina, she met Dionysus at the Bar. They began dating and a about a month later Allison became pregent. Aristaeus stayed with Ally through her pregency, only leaving right when Lilliac was about to be born. Dionysus came back as soon as he could, so he could see Lilliac and Ally and Katrina and telling her that he had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Lillac with him.. Ally believe him and Dionysus left.. Lilly and Katrina grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Katrina was actually a year older than Lilly. Katrina was the more mature of the two, and was also a Animal Person. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Katrina joined the Animal Advocate and Lilly the Party. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Katrina started getting in trouble less. She spent less of her time with Lilly and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Lilly spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Lilly was walking home from school alone when she met her father, Dionysus. Dionysus explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Lilly dashed home and told her father when Katrina appeared. Katrina had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Power Offensive #Children of Aristaeus can shoot stingers from their hands, they are no bigger than the size of their hands, and the longer they shoot them, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aristaeus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of honey which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of honey. Defensive #Children of Aristaeus can conjure up a shield, roughly 2 or 3 times the size of the user, of hard honey to block attacks. The shield can only be held for a short time. #Children of Aristaeus can emit a horrid cheese smell that can distract their opponent. Passive #Children of Aristaeus make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills. #Children of Aristaeus can see excellent during the night, nearly as well as they can see during the day. #Children of Aristaeus have an telepathic link with bees and sheep. #Children of Aristaeus are stronger during mid-May to mid-September, because the Etesian winds blow during these months. #Children of Aristaeus possess great strength, agility and dexterity. #Children of Aristaeus can track where monsters have been, but not exactly where they are at the present time. Suppelmentary #Children of Aristaeus are able to control and summon bees or sheep. #Children of Aristaeus can make and manipulate honey. #Children of Aristaeus can heal only minor wounds with honey. #Children of Aristaeus can conjure a breed of sheep, that can attack their opponent, giving them some extra battle time. 3 Months After Character Is Made #If Children of Aristaeus find a track of an animal, monster, or human they can touch the track and get a glimpse in their head about where the animal, monster, or human was going or their appearance. 6 Months After Character Is Made #Children of Aristaeus can transform themselves into a bee. This ability can only be held for a short time, and the longer it is held, the more energy is drained. In this form they can fly faster, and are much harder to find. They can also fly when they are in humanoid form, but much slower. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aristaeus can morph their body into a "blob" like form of honey, which can be used to attack another, and weaken or slow the opponent them. This can only be used once in every battle, and it drains much energy. After they change back to their human form, they can not move for a while. Traits #Children of Aristaeus tend to be excellent leaders. #Children of Aristaeus tend to love sweet things and flowers #Children of Aristaeus tend to hate the cold. #Children of Aristaeus tend to love sheep. #Children of Aristaeus tend to be peaceful. #Children of Aristaeus tend to enjoy making cheese, growing olives, and bee keeping. Photo 200px-Aristaeus.png|Katrina's Dad, Aristaeus Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Characters Category:Daughter of Aristaeus Category:Half Sister Category:Brown hair Category:Member of Celtic's Cabin